Theirs
by InvaderTal
Summary: Under constuction
1. The Bedtime Story

Theirs

She was going to find her father no matter what it took. She didn't really care who he was. She just wanted to find out if he was a live, if he loved her mother, and if he would love her.

Her name was Hope. Her mother was a former Titan who ran away. Her mother was Raven. Why did she run away? Hope didn't know, but she was determined to find out.

Hope was glad she listened to all her mother's stories. If she didn't she might not even have a clue where Titan's Tower was. Her mother always told her about that tower and the teens that lived there.

Flashback 

"_Mommy tell me a story," asked the little purple haired girl._

"_What do you want it to be about, sweety." Asked the dark purple haired woman._

"_Tell me about when you were a titan. Tell me about the tower, where it is, and who lived there with you," said the little girl._

"_Only if you will go to bed after this story." The mother said._

"_Yes mommy," answered the little girl_

"_When I was thirteen I lived on an island in the middle of Jump City Lake. It was called Teen Titan Headquarters. The tower was shaped like a T. In that tower lived part of the Teen Titans. The rest lived in their headquarters across the globe. They were five teens. They were:_

_Robin: The leader. He had a crush on StarFire. He was impulsive, and had an obsession over Slade, his archenemy._

_Cyborg: He was half robot and half human. He was very good with technology. He designed his own car, which he called his baby._

_StarFire: She had a crush on Robin. She was a Tamerainian, and very naïve._

_Beast Boy: He was the Comic Relief type of guy. He was charming, and funny. He was also always trying to get your mother to laugh._

_And of course there was your mother. The type of girl that built walls around her letting no one in."_

"_Good night sweety" said the mother as she walked out of the room, and closed the door_

'_Good night Mommy" said the child_

End Flashback 

She was going to find her father no matter what it took.


	2. Hope meets Beast Boy

Theirs

Hope arrived at Titan's Tower. She looked at the giant T-shaped tower. Hope could barely believe her mother lived in such a big tower. She inhaled. This was going to be the most exciting yet difficult thing to do in her life. She would have to do this right or they might not believe her, or worse think she is insane. She thought about how to do this the right way. She couldn't just burst in, and go "My mother was a former titan one of you is my father". Yes, it would be easy to do, but she wanted to do this the right way.

Hope's concentration was interrupted when a plate of tofu smacked her right in the face. She became very angry when a tall muscular green-skinned guy walked up to her.

"Sorry, about that. Cyborg and I had our morning fight about what we should eat for breakfast. Cyborg got really mad and threw this out the window." Said the green guy.

Hope just stared, for she didn't know what was the right thing to say. After all she didn't want to ruin her first impression.

"Where are my manners? Sorry, I'm Beast Boy. Who are you?" he said

"I'm Hope," she said very nervously.

"Nice to meet you hope. What are you doing out here?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Uh oh" thought Hope. How was she supposed to explain this? She couldn't just say she was looking for her father. No, that wouldn't work. Then an idea popped into her head.

"I am her to talk to the Titans," she said trying to sound like she was an adult.

"Did you need to see one of the Titans or all of them?" he asked looking a little sad.

"Well all of them would be great." She answered.

" I am sorry one of the titans ran away 13 years ago." He said looking really sad.

"Strange" thought Hope "that is exactly how old I am"

"I'm sorry. Which one?" she said.

"Its ok. Her name was Raven or also known as Rachael Roth." He said while looking really upset.

That was her mother's name!

"May I still see the Titans?" she asked.

"Sure." He answered while bringing her to the tower.


	3. She's your mom!

Theirs

Hope gulped nervously as she entered the tower. How exactly was she going to say this? She didn't have much time to think because she was approaching the other titans fast. Too late she had already approached them.

"Hey Beastboy who's the girl? Your new girlfriend? Isn't she a little young?" joked the mechanical man.

Beast Boy looked a little angry.

"Ha-ha very funny. No, she isn't my girlfriend. Her name is Hope, and she came to talk to us about something. Isn't that right, Hope" Beastboy said looking at her.

"Yeah. That's what I came her for," She answered.

A guy with black hair approached her and said "Ok we are listening. What do you want to tell us?"

She gulped. This was the part she was dreading.

"Um I…I came her to…to" she said stuttering.

"Out with it girl. We don't have all day," said the mechanical man.

"My mother was a former titan," she said fast.

"So what? You want a medal or something?" said the mechanical man.

The guy with black hair searched his computer. Then looked at Hope.

"I am sorry, Hope, but your mother can't be a former titan. Their was only one titan that left and her name was Raven." He said.

Beast Boy's eyes filled with tears.

"Raven, Why did you leave?" He cried "I love you!"

"The thing is that Raven is my mother" Hope said.

Beast Boy cried harder.

The titans looked at her. Then said "Raven's your mother!"

Hope nodded. Beast Boy stared at her.

"Who was your father?" asked Beast Boy still crying.

" I don't know. That was why I came here."

"How should we know who is your father" said NightWing. "Its not like we have technology that all we have to do is stick a needle in you and poof we know who your dad is."

"My mother told me that my father was a titan" Hope said.

All three boys looked at each other.


	4. The End Of The Story

Theirs

All three boys looked at each other waiting for someone to speak.

"She ain't my child. I never did it with Raven" Said Cyborg.

"She isn't my child. I never slept with Raven." Said NightWing.

Cyborg and NightWing looked at Beast Boy who was blushing.

"That leaves me. That means you are my daughter." Beast Boy said in shock.

"Um I guess so" Hope Said.

Beast Boy hugged Hope, and said "Where is your mother now?"

"She is in the hospital." Said Hope.

"What! What happened to here?"

"She broke her neck" Hope said.

The Titans looked at her.

"Is she ok?" Asked Beast Boy.

"She's fine," answered Hope.

"Well then lets go visit Raven in the hospital," said Cyborg.

They all got into the car, and drove to the hospital.

"Well here it is" said Cyborg.

They ran into they hospital.

"You guys go up I will be there in a moment" Beast boy said.

The other titans and hope went to the room where Raven was sleeping.

"Shh, guys. She's sleeping," said Hope.

Raven woke up, and hugged Hope.

"Sweety, where were you I was getting worried." Raven asked.

"Oh, just picking up some friends" Hope said pointing to the titans.

Raven looked at the titans.

"It's you! I have missed you so much." Raven said

She counted.

"Hey there are only three of you. Where is Beast Boy? He didn't get hurt, did he?" Raven said.

"No I am fine Raven" Beast Boy said.

Raven turned around and saw Beast Boy. She hugged him.

"I have missed you so much" she said.

"Me too. Why did you run away, and how come you never told me I had a daughter?" He asked

"After our 10th date, I was pregnant. I was afraid you would dump me." She said crying.

"I would never do that!" he said.

"I am so sorry Beast Boy"

"Its ok. Raven can I ask you a question?" he said

"Sure go ahead," she said

He got on one knee, held her hand and said, "Raven will you marry me?"

"Yes Beast Boy I will!" she said.

They got married and another child named Beast Boy Jr., and lived happily ever after!


End file.
